icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Trades by Greg Sherman
Greg Sherman is the General Manager of the Colorado Avalanche and has held that position since June 3, 2009. As Avalanche GM *Ryan Smyth to the Los Angeles Kings in exchange for Tom Preissing, Kyle Quincey, and a 2010 5th round pick (Luke Walker) - July 3, 2009 *Nigel Williams to the New York Rangers in exchange for Brian Fahey - July 16, 2009 *Cedric Lalonde-McNicoll and a 2010 6th round pick (Tyler Stahl) to the Carolina Hurricanes in exchange for Harrison Reed and Stephane Yelle - March 3, 2010 *Wojtek Wolski to the Phoenix Coyotes in exchange for Peter Mueller and Kevin Porter - March 3, 2010 *T.J. Hensick to the St. Louis Blues in exchange for Julian Talbot - June 17, 2010 *A 2010 3rd round pick (Alexander Guptill) and a 2010 4th round pick (Alex Theriau) to the Dallas Stars in exchange for a 2010 3rd round pick (Michael Bournival) - June 26, 2010 *A 2010 2nd round pick (Tyler Toffoli) to the Los Angeles Kings in exchange for a 2010 2nd round pick (Calvin Pickard) and a 2010 4th round pick (Alex Theriau) - June 26, 2010 *A 2011 3rd round pick (Stephen Silas) to the New York Islanders in exchange for a 2010 4th round pick (Andrei Pedan) - June 26, 2010 *A 2012 4th round pick (Rhett Holland) to the Phoenix Coyotes in exchange for Daniel Winnik - June 26, 2010 *Michael Bournival to the Montreal Canadiens in exchange for Ryan O'Byrne - November 11, 2010 *Colby Cohen to the Boston Bruins in exchange for Matt Hunwick - November 29, 2010 *Scott Hannan to the Washington Capitals in exchange for Tomas Fleischmann - November 30, 2010 *Craig Anderson to the Ottawa Senators in exchange for Brian Elliott - February 18, 2011 *Kevin Shattenkirk, Chris Stewart, and a 2011 2nd round pick (Ty Rattie) to the St. Louis Blues in exchange for Erik Johnson, Jay McClement, and a 2011 1st round pick (Duncan Siemens) - February 19, 2011 *Kevin Montgomery to the Edmonton Oilers in exchange for Shawn Belle - February 28, 2011 *John-Michael Liles to the Toronto Maple Leafs in exchange for a 2012 2nd round pick - June 24, 2011 *A 2012 1st round pick (Filip Forsberg) and a 2012 2nd round pick (Mike Winther) to the Washington Capitals in exchange for Semyon Varlamov - July 1, 2011 *Kyle Cumiskey to the Anaheim Ducks in exchange for a 2013 7th round pick and Jake Newton - October 8, 2011 *Mike Carman to the Washington Capitals in exchange for Danny Richmond - February 2, 2012 *Kyle Quincey to the Tampa Bay Lightning in exchange for Steve Downie - February 21, 2012 *T.J. Galiardi, Daniel Winnik, and a 2012 7th round pick to the San Jose Sharks in exchange for Jamie McGinn, Mike Connolly, and Michael Sgarbossa - February 27, 2012 *''Ryan O'Byrne to the Toronto Maple Leafs in exchange for a 2014 4th round pick - April 03, 2013'' References Category:Colorado Avalanche Category:Colorado Avalanche general managers Category:Colorado Avalanche